


You're My Only Weakness

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Licht Appreciation Fic, M/M, Pining Lawless, Sleep Deprived Licht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Licht is really tired. Lawless is really in love.





	You're My Only Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dumb Lawlicht fluffs lol enjoy!  
> UPDATE: The wonderful 876 drew some beautiful art for this fic, check it out [Here!](https://twitter.com/Edgelord_Mia/status/917787719996137474)

A soft smile spread across Lawless's face at the scene in front of him. 

Licht had fallen asleep on top of the desk. His ebony locks covering his face and spread across the sheet music scattered on the surface around him. He had been doing this a lot lately Lawless realised, his smile giving way to a small frown. 

Reaching forward, Lawless gently pushed a few dark strands behind Licht's ear with his fingertips, revealing the pale skin and closed eyes underneath. Licht sighed in his sleep and Lawless immediately snatched his hand away, stepping back in panic as a reflex before relaxing and cautiously stepping forward again.

"Lichtan?" He called quietly, watching intently for any stirring. When none came and Licht was still, except for the occasional small movement of his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed deeply, Lawless dared to lean forward a little closer. 

_He looks… So peaceful._

Licht’s features were at ease, without their usual frown and Lawless would swear a strange softness was emanating from the sleeping form. He looked so vulnerable and a pleased warmth blossomed through Lawless's being at the realisation that Licht would just suddenly allow himself to carelessly fall asleep in such places, displaying such blatant trust only around Lawless.

_He feels...Safe?_

It was dangerous no doubt, but Lawless had come to realise that he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ hurt his Eve. Never again. Especially this one. Licht sleeping like this felt like acceptance, as if he already _knew_ he would be safe and a suspicious fluttery feeling was bubbling in Lawless’s stomach. 

_Really though...What's this Angel thinking just falling asleep here of all places? Is he really that exhausted?_

Lawless's eyes looked over the sheet music disapprovingly.

_It's not like you have to practise this much Tenshi-chan._

Letting his gaze wander back to look closer at the sleeping pianist Lawless swallowed around a lump that had formed in his throat. Licht’s porcelain skin seemed paler than usual and a shadowy darkness under his eyes was marring his flawless face. 

“Have you not been sleeping properly, Lichtan?” Lawless whispered. 

Reaching forward again slowly, Lawless moved Licht’s slightly thin arm back a little to see his face clearer and felt his needlessly beating heart suddenly stop in his chest. 

Licht was beautiful. 

Lawless was well aware of that fact. It wasn’t new. Lawless was always reminded of his Eve’s beauty. Whether it be when his brow was furrowed in concentration as he played his piece fiercely or when his stoic face would contort into an annoyed scowl at something Lawless had said, or when his grey eyes blazed with insistence whilst he proclaimed himself to be some other worldly being unfazed by human weaknesses. 

Licht’s mere presence was beautiful and strong in a way that was almost inhuman and Lawless was sure he would never, ever get tired of it. Yet… Seeing Licht’s sleeping face with signs of normality and a weariness that was translated from the deepest parts of his soul was now an even more beautiful sight to Lawless. 

_This is my favorite Lichtan._

Lawless was weak after all, perhaps that was why he felt drawn to this obvious display of weakness in front of him. He chuckled bitterly at that thought, the sudden short sound foreign in the silence of the room.

Licht stirred in his sleep and this time Lawless didn’t move away. If Licht was to wake up complaining and kick Lawless for staring at him while he slept, the vampire wouldn’t mind at all. Lawless braced himself for Licht’s awakening yet it never arrived. Licht only shifted on the table, frowning slightly before his features settled as he sighed quietly again, still fast asleep. 

Lawless smiled warmly then, albeit tinged with sadness, the corners of his mouth reaching up to the edges of his eyes, affectionate in a way he would never show Licht when he was awake. 

_Will you still be by my side when that day comes... When the world will inevitably crash and burn? Will you...let me, stay by your side until my immortality ends?_

Lawless felt his throat tighten with all the questions he needed to ask, needed to be heard. Even if the answers he got in return wouldn't ever be the ones that he wanted to hear. 

_Would you allow me this one thing Lichtan?_

Lawless’s chest twinged painfully as his brain recalled something from an old memory, as if to torment him further. Something his second eldest brother had said to him once.

_"This is why I told you not to fall in love."_

Lawless sighed shakily.

_I've never really done as I've been told._

"Hyde.." 

Lawless felt his mouth fall open as his mind was wiped blank by the sound of his beloved name falling sleepily from his Eve's lips, his voice slightly muffled and an octave deeper than normal.

_Oh my god._

"L-Lichtan?" 

Licht cracked an eye open slowly, his sleepy gaze resting on Lawless immediately. 

_Shit...That's...He looks so.._

Lawless swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat as he felt his cheeks prickle with warmth. 

"Why in the hell...Are you feeling sorry for yourself in my presence?" Licht finally asked. His voice lacked its usual icy tone and he didn't seem mad about being woken up. Did Lawless wake him up? 

_Oh...The bond. He must've felt..._

Lawless bit his lip.

_My pain._

"I-It's nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing you Tenshi-chan." Lawless managed breathlessly. 

Licht grunted and stretched his long legs out underneath the table. 

"Why don't you go to bed properly Lichtan?" 

Licht froze before lifting his head off the table to send a harsh glare at his Servamp.

"W-what? There's no way you're comfortable th-"

"Don't want to." Licht's voice was still deep and laced with sleep but his tone had turned icy again as he cut Lawless off. 

Lawless frowned indignantly in return. 

_Why are you being difficult about it?!_

Licht was sitting up straight, too straight. He fidgeted awkwardly trying to stretch out his neck muscles without actually moving too much. Lawless scoffed and stepped forward decreasing the distance between them.

"Stupid Angel." He murmured. 

"What was that shitty Hyde?" Licht turned to face him, wincing noticeably at the movement.

Having Licht's fierce yet still sort of sleepy glare on him at such close range, coupled with his name being spoken with that unusually deep raspy voice was doing strange things to Lawless's stomach.

He gulped as he leaned down even closer to Licht, slowly.

"Lichtan~ You need to sleep properly. Don't just lay about in random places." Lawless cooed."It's dangerous ya know. Especially for someone as pretty as you." 

Licht’s eyes widened and he coughed suddenly. Lawless grinned cheekily, feeling the fluttering in his stomach turn into a flurry as he took in the lovely pink blush that was spreading across Licht's pale face.

"Sh-shut up." Licht muttered looking away.

"Hmm? Will you go to bed then or do I have to carry you?" Lawless whispered back slyly, secretly hoping like a fool that Licht would let him. 

"Y-you damned! ..Damn.." Licht spluttered and pushed Lawless back, away from him.

Lawless chuckled lightly and Licht sighed before looking back and meeting his Servamp’s gaze with a flat expression. 

"What's the point in going if I can't sleep properly in it anyway?" He asked dully, slumping a little.

_So that’s what it is._

Lawless narrowed his eyes as he took in the small frame of the obviously sleep deprived young pianist in front of him. 

“Besides…” Licht scratched at the back of his neck and looked down avoiding Lawless’s eyes. “It’s... fine if you’re here right? Nothing-” Licht’s mumble was cut off by a long yawn taking over his body, his arms stretching forward as he scrunched his face up. Lawless felt a gentle smile worming it’s way on to his face again as he watched the endearing sight. 

Licht relaxed, his face returning to normal as he finished with his yawn. “-Nothing bad will happen to ...me,” he finished, before scowling at the stupid smile that was now probably taking over Lawless’s entire face. 

Lawless’s heart had sped up a hundredfold at Licht’s words and he stood completely dumbfounded. Licht wasn’t wrong after all. The Angel could protect himself easily, of that Lawless had no doubt yet still he would not let anyone even dare _think_ about laying a single finger on Licht for as long as he was cursed to live. 

“T-tenshi...chan.” Lawless breathed. 

Licht was blushing furiously, seemingly realising what he had just said.  

“Stop looking at me l-like a damned...pervert, Demon! Or something! He suddenly exploded, embarrassed. He turned away and slammed his head back on the table. Lawless flinched at the noise before chuckling and shaking his head. 

_This outrageous Angel will surely be the death of me._

He turned around and padded away softly.

Licht lifted his head from the table and glanced back to where Lawless had been standing, only to find the spot empty. 

“Hy-” He found himself calling quietly before stopping and frowning. Lawless’s footsteps suddenly started getting closer behind him and Licht snapped his head towards the noise. Lawless stopped, surprise painting his face as Licht turned around to face him abruptly. 

“Where did you go.” Licht spat in annoyance.

“I...I just went to...get..” 

Licht’s eyes dropped to Lawless’s hands and then he was going wonderfully pink again as he looked away bashfully. 

“O-oh.” 

Lawless smirked and brought the pillow he was holding up to his face, peering over the top of it at his Eve. 

“Aw, did you miss me? Wow, Lichtan I wasn’t even gone for five minutes.” Lawless teased. 

“S-stop being an idiot and give me the damn pillow.” Licht grumbled. 

“Hmm~ Who said it was for you?” 

Licht watched him with uncertainty. “It’s not?” 

_Of course it’s for you, idiot._

Lawless rolled his eyes as he sighed. He walked forward and placed the pillow on the desk. “Sleep, Lichtan.” 

Licht blinked at the pillow a few times before finally leaning down to rest his head on it, humming happily at the softness of it. Lawless watched as Licht closed his eyes again, his long dark lashes brushing against the top of his cheeks. Licht opened his eyes again forcibly, and stared up at the vampire. 

Lawless looked down at him, deep red meeting glittering silver. A sudden urge to touch Licht’s face crept through his muscles.

“It’s okay, I won’t go anywhere.” Lawless whispered. 

Licht held their stare a little longer, before he shut his eyes tightly and Lawless should really have waited till Licht had fallen asleep again but… 

_I want…_

He couldn’t help it. 

Leaning down he dropped a quick tender kiss against the dark silky hair at Licht’s temple before jumping back and retreating to a safe distance. 

With his heart pounding away in his chest Lawless waited for... Something. He blinked in disbelief at Licht’s still form seemingly having not moved an inch.  

_There’s...no way he’s actually sleeping already right?_

Lawless tiptoed back to his spot at Licht’s side. Peering down he noticed Licht actually had moved, he was now pressing his face down, right into the pillow. 

"Lichtan..." The name was spoken with an affection that was almost too much, even for Lawless. He leaned his back against the edge of the table, his nervous eyes never leaving Licht. 

"Hedgemmfhog.." Licht's muffled voice accosted Lawless's sharp ears. 

"Yes, Tenshi-chan?" 

Licht turned his head so his words wouldn't be blocked by the pillow, facing away from Lawless.

"I...You can..stay.." He muttered. 

Lawless blinked. "Eh? I already-" 

"No. I said, you can stay... By my side." Licht cleared his throat and spoke clearer although his voice was still quiet. 

Lawless frowned in confusion before realisation dawned on him. 

_He knows I was...What I was thinking about... Before._

Lawless felt a wave of dizziness swirl around him before drowning him completely.

_Will this Angel ever stop blowing my mind?_ _He's saying I..._

Lawless lifted a shaking hand and pressed it to his mouth not trusting himself to speak. 

A pang of satisfaction from Licht rang through him from their bond and Lawless couldn't believe it. He was dreaming. He must be if _Licht_ was feeling pleased about affecting him this way. Lawless let his hand fall away from his mouth and closed his eyes.

_This kind of Lichtan...I could get use-_

“Don’t get used to it.” 

His eyes flew open as Licht’s sudden sharp voice cut through the heavy silence of the room.

_You’re already perfect just as you are after all, Lichtan._

Lawless smirked down at his Eve, and a small shiver of delight went down his spine when the expression was mirrored back at him, Licht’s eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“Never, Tenshi-chan.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! ^_^


End file.
